Hurricane
by IMFrosty
Summary: Une attirance. L'occasion de l'approcher enfin. Toujours plus près. Sane!KaixOc - Rating M pour des raisons évidentes.
1. Encounter

_**Bien le bonsoir ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur AHS, une version "saine" de Kai quand il était à la fac. Je ne sais pas du tout si elle sera longue, au départ ça devait être un one-shot lemon... Là j'en suis déjà à trois parties xD - dont un lemon - J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Seul l'OC m'appartient ainsi que le scénario de la fanfiction et les quelques personnages sans noms. Kai et Winter Anderson appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et Brad Falchuk ! Normalement aucun autre personnage de Cult ou AHS dans son ensemble ne sera représenté, mais qui sait !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture de cette première partie !**_

Il était tout ce qu'elle désirait, de ses boucles blondes d'angelot à ses yeux noirs insondables. Elle le voulait du plus profond d'elle-même, le regardant passer dans le couloir d'un air affamé. Elle connaissait juste son nom, Kai Anderson, mais chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son attirance pour lui grandissait. Elle ne savait pas comment l'approcher ou engager la conversation. Il semblait si distant, dans son monde à lui, qu'elle n'osait pas. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait conscience de son existence ou de son regard couleur de glace, et pourtant si brûlant, sur lui dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision. Ils partageaient deux cours, histoire et français, mais jamais elle ne s'était installée à côté de lui. Toujours à quelque distance, comme si la proximité allait la rendre transparente sur son envie de lui.

Elle prit les livres dont elle allait avoir besoin le matin dans son casier puis se dirigea vers son premier cours, qui était d'ailleurs le français. Elle soupira d'avance. C'était un cours obligatoire, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal cette année et depuis novembre, sa motivation en avait pris un coup. Elle chercha des yeux celui qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque sans un geste afin de se réconforter - un cours où il était présent n'était jamais un cours perdu - et le vit adossé au mur face à la porte de la salle. La jeune femme s'assit près de la porte en faisant mine d'ignorer sa présence, même si chacun de ses atomes était attentif à ses mouvements. Elle rêvait tellement de l'approcher, lui parler, être celle à qui il souriait, pas comme cette blonde insipide qui lui collait aux basques avec sa voix geignarde. Il semblait l'apprécier, elle se demandait comment. Elle avait philosophie avec elle et se demandait souvent ce que cette fille trouvait comme intérêt dans la matière puisqu'elle n'écoutait rien, préférant parler de beaucoup d'autres choses sans rapport. Elle avait même parfois du mal à ignorer ses murmures incessants. Elle ne semblait pas être une mauvaise fille, mais elle était tout bonnement insupportable.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves arrivés après elle et Kai entrèrent dans la salle alors qu'elle se relevait, sur le point de se redresser, elle vit une main tendue vers elle. Reconnaissante, elle la prit et sourit au blond qui venait de l'aider, toute retournée à l'idée qu'il ait voulu lui rendre service. Son regard la scotcha sur place. Elle eut l'impression qu'il plongeait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle pour fouiller dans les moindres recoins de sa conscience. Elle se tint immobile, se noyant dans les abysses de son regard presque noir. Puis il lâcha sa main et se détourna pour entrer à son tour dans la salle, sans dire un mot. La jeune fille reprit sa respiration, rejeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière et le suivit en fermant la porte pour s'installer à une place libre, à côté d'une fille qu'elle connaissait vaguement et appréciait tout autant. A peine eut-elle déballé ses affaires qu'elle se remit à regarder Kai. C'était quoi, cet espèce d'échange ? Elle poussa un petit soupir, et reporta son attention sur le professeur qui parlait d'un projet de travail en duo. Certains élèves se jetèrent des regards complices en coin, et elle crut surprendre un coup d'oeil en coin de la part du garçon qui lui plaisait tellement. Des murmures de déception retentirent quand l'enseignant déclara qu'il choisirait lui-même qui irait avec qui, et à ces mots l'étudiante se radossa à sa chaise. Ils était une petite vingtaine. Il y avait donc peu de chances qu'elle puisse se retrouver en duo avec Kai, même en espérant très fort. Pourtant, le professeur, après avoir énoncé plusieurs groupes, prononça son nom et celui du jeune homme après les avoir effleurés du regard. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise ainsi qu'une réaction brusque, se contentant de serrer les poings. Ils se regardèrent - pour sa part elle eut plutôt l'impression qu'il l'évaluait - et se rejoignirent à la même table afin de pouvoir parler d'un thème et de rendez-vous afin de commencer à réaliser le début d'un exposé.

 _"- On n'a qu'à se retrouver chez moi. Mes parents sont rarement présents avant le soir, et ma soeur est encore au lycée, elle rentre bien après nous. Dis-moi juste quels jours on peut se voir pour une après-midi ou une matinée pour travailler dessus."_

Elle prit son téléphone pour regarder son emploi du temps et réprima un frémissement lorsqu'il se pencha sur son épaule pour regarder l'écran en même temps qu'elle.

 _"- Le mercredi et le vendredi, ça te convient ? Je finis une heure plus tôt que toi mais ça me permettra au moins de ranger ma chambre."_

Elle sourit, amusée.

 _"- Pas de souci. Et si jamais on a besoin de plus de temps, je pourrai toujours revenir samedi ou dimanche, au moment où ça t'arrangera."_

Depuis le début de leur conversation, elle avait l'impression d'entendre des sous-entendus mais ne cessait de réprimer ses pensées lascives, chose difficile avec son odeur de menthe mêlée à quelque chose de plus boisé, sûrement du sapin, qui se mêlaient de manière assez enivrante. Elle n'avait jamais été assez près de lui pour pouvoir sentir son parfum, et elle s'en voulait presque. Si elle avait osé, elle aurait probablement plongé son nez dans son cou, sous ses boucles, pour s'en repaître. Elle remarqua qu'elle agitait nerveusement son pied et se força à arrêter ce mouvement compulsif qui trahissait son trouble. Ils discutèrent ensuite du sujet qui s'arrêta pour finir sur différents leaders de cultes américains, avec Charles Manson en tête d'affiche. Le professeur s'étonna de leur sujet et leur recommanda de veiller à conserver une certaine neutralité dans les faits qu'ils énonceraient, et de rester détaché des idéologies tordues des personnes dont ils allaient parler. La jeune fille acquiesça, Kai leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, puis ils quittèrent la salle parmi les derniers. Au moment où ils allaient se séparer dans le couloir, elle le retint par le coude comme si l'idée venait de lui revenir.

 _"- Oh, Kai, il faudrait peut-être qu'on échange nos numéros pour se tenir au courant ? Juste au cas où."_

Le garçon sourit et lui donna le sien avant qu'elle ne dicte son propre numéro. Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux comme avant le cours, et elle dut lutter pour ne pas reculer. Son regard sombre semblait cacher tellement de choses, et vouloir dire tellement en même temps. Elle faillit lever la main pour la poser sur sa joue, mais se ravisa juste avant, le salua et prit pour ainsi dire la poudre d'escampette vers son cours de littérature.

 _ **HEY.**_

 _ **J'espère que la première partie vous aura plu ! Comme vous avez pu voir l'OC n'a ni prénom ni description physique. C'est normal, ainsi vous pouvez imaginer n'importe quel personnage ou apparence ! Leur rencontre est un peu bâclée mais comme je disais, au départ ma fanfiction ne devait pas se passer comme ça x) J'espère que vous serez là pour lire la suite quand même qui sera bien plus intéressante !**_


	2. Put me closer

_**Hello ! Voici la deuxième partie de mon histoire. Le chapitre est assez court, mais sinon il aurait été très long xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je rappelle que Kai est "encore" sain dans sa tête ici, il a autour de 19-20 ans, donc on n'aura pas d'actions guidées par ses idéologies tordues. Le sujet de leur exposé est recherché comme une "première approche" des sectes pour lui, dans ma tête c'est même ce qui va commencer à semer les premières graines de sa folie, mais ce ne sera pas du tout le sujet principal et ça ne se sentira pas ici. C'est juste une sorte de clin d'œil à la série.**_

 _ **Rappel du disclaimer : Seuls l'OC, le scénario et les quelques personnages additionnels sans noms m'appartiennent. Kai et Winter Anderson appartiennent à Brad et Ryan !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Le lendemain, mardi, elle ne le vit pas avant son cours d'histoire. Elle hésita à se diriger vers lui, mais en voyant le regard orageux qu'il lançait au sol, elle préféra s'abstenir. Il semblait en colère, et elle ne comptait pas mourir sous l'obscurité de ses iris. Elle resta près d'une amie qu'elle s'était faite au fil des semaines, débattant vaguement sur un des romans d'Oscar Wilde qu'ils étudiaient en littérature. L'une était convaincue que le portrait avait une signification beaucoup plus profonde que celle de masquer la vraie nature, la seconde n'y voyait rien d'autre. Elles se turent quand la professeure ouvrit la porte et entrèrent à sa suite, ou plutôt durent attendre que les premiers précipités aient débloqué la voie. Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée, une voix tout près de son oreille la fit sursauter.

 _"- C'est pas très sympa de m'ignorer comme ça."_

Le ton n'était pas menaçant, pourtant elle en ressentit comme une sorte de possessivité. Elle serra ses bras sur son ventre, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il essayait de lui insuffler.

 _"- Tu ne semblais pas avoir envie de parler à qui que ce soit."_

Il souffla, amusé, et elle se précipita à son tour dans la salle, sentant comme une urgence à le fuir bien qu'elle aurait plutôt eu envie de rester avec lui. Son odeur lui avait de nouveau sauté au nez, éveillant des instincts primaires puissants qui lui faisaient presque peur. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit depuis qu'elle avait conscience de l'attrait physique que peuvent avoir certaines personnes. Jamais aussi fort.

Elle fut presque incapable de se concentrer pendant le cours d'histoire, qui l'intéressait pourtant énormément. Mais elle sentait le regard de Kai la brûler et elle luttait pour ne pas le regarder en retour. A la pensée qu'elle devrait aller chez lui le lendemain, son coeur se souleva et chuta par terre. Elle avait à la fois hâte et peur. Quand elle sortit de la salle et s'éloigna, elle entendit ses pas derrière elle, plus rapides, et qui se rapprochaient des siens. Terrifiée de sentir cette envie grandir en elle, elle chercha une issue pour lui échapper et ne pas risquer de lui sauter dessus quand il serait à sa hauteur, mais trop tard. En réalité, ce fut même lui qui lui sauta dessus. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit reculer dans un renfoncement jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne contre le mur. Elle grogna de douleur, mais le son en fut vite étouffé quand il l'embrassa sauvagement en se plaquant contre elle. Elle ne pensait plus, ne se retenait plus. Son corps agit tout seul en ondulant contre Kai, lui permettant de glisser une jambe entre les siennes, et elle le sentit appuyer contre son entrejambe brûlant d'envie. Elle lui agrippa d'abord les épaules, avant que ses mains se descendent pour se faufiler sous son T-Shirt. Elle parcourut son abdomen qu'elle devinait dessiné, puis ses hanches droites, et se réjouit de l'entendre gémir contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne rompe leur baiser pour à la place lui mordiller et suçoter le cou. Elle se rendit compte qu'il pressait son érection contre elle et se mordit la lèvre, brûlant de le sentir en elle, lorsqu'il se recula soudainement, le regard presque fou de désir. Elle devait avoir la même expression que lui, les pupilles dilatées et les joues écarlates.

 _"- Non. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Demain. Quand tu viendras pour l'exposé."_

Il lui prit la main pour la faire se redresser et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Elle tentait vainement de calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur, et se retenait difficilement d'agripper sa veste pour l'emmener dans un coin sombre et achever ce qu'ils venaient de commencer. Sa frustration grandissait maintenant que son excitation retombait, faute de stimulations supplémentaires. Ils devaient se séparer devant le portail de l'université. Elle hésita à faire un geste, et il n'en fit pas non plus. Il ne prononça pas un main et ne la regarda même pas, se contentant de lâcher sa main et s'éloigner après un signe, les yeux fuyants. Sa contrariété grandit. Est-ce qu'il jouait avec elle, à souffler ainsi le chaud et le froid ? Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Ce soir, seuls ses doigts pourraient la satisfaire.

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous a plu malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus courte. Ca commence à chauffer entre eux ;)**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vos avis !**_


	3. Bang me

**_Hey hey hey ! Voici la suite ! Je vous avertis, le rating M prend tout son sens ici xD Vous êtes prévenus, si vous lisez quand même ne venez pas m'accuser :) J'espère que ça vous plaira !_**

 ** _Rappel du disclaimer : Les personnages de AHS appartiennent à Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy. Seule mon OC m'appartient. Kai est OOC par rapport à la série à dessein car il a dix ans de moins et n'a pas encore toutes ses idéologies._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

Le lendemain, elle l'ignora royalement, mais lut les messages qu'il lui envoyait, certains presque rageurs des trajectoires qu'elle prenait ostensiblement pour l'éviter. Son orgueil était froissé par son attitude la veille. C'était peut-être immature qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle se contenta de répondre qu'elle viendrait chez lui pour leur travail de groupe. Il lui renvoya son adresse, et elle se présenta à sa porte à quatre heures. Il ouvrit peu de temps après, la regarda de bas en haut. Elle soutint son regard, sentant cette fois qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage à cent pour cent du temps. Au final, il céda le premier, ouvrant la porte en grand pour la tirer à l'intérieur et la claquant derrière eux. Il la plaqua de nouveau mur, mais cette fois, au lieu de l'accueillir avec la même hâte, elle le bloqua en posant ses mains sur son torse. Stoppé dans son élan, il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle le fit reculer de deux pas.

 _"- Non, Kai. On travaille d'abord, sinon on ne fera rien du tout aujourd'hui."_  
L'air innocent, elle le regarda se rembrunir, avant qu'il ne comprenne où elle voulait en venir. Il ne se priva pas de l'embrasser tout de même en laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, comme une promesse pour la suite, la laissant déjà essoufflée.

 _"- C'est pas très fair-play."_

 _"- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais."_

Il lui sourit d'un air canaille et elle eut la soudaine envie de lui retirer tous ses vêtements et le laisser la prendre sur place. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et se mirent à son bureau, utilisant l'ordinateur de Kai pour trouver des sources autres que Wikipédia afin de faire les premières biographies et études psychologiques des chefs de secte qui les intéressaient. Ils y passèrent deux heures, et elle dut appeler ses parents pour leur dire que l'exposé leur avait pris plus de temps que prévu mais qu'elle arriverait pour dîner. Elle dut lutter aussi plusieurs fois contre ses envies lorsqu'il se pencha pour trouver une information supplémentaire, faisant passer un effluve de son parfum, ou posa sa main sur sa cuisse en la faisant stratégiquement remonter, ou plongea à nouveau dans son cou, souriant en voyant la trace que ses douces tortures avaient laissée la veille. Finalement, ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé la majorité de ce dont ils avaient besoin. L'écran de l'ordinateur s'éteignit et il se regardèrent, pour voir qui serait le premier à craquer. Ce fut elle. Sans précipitation, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, posa ses mains sur ses joues avant de l'embrasser. Elle le fut sans brutalité, mais il fallut bientôt davantage à Kai. Il commença par lui caresser les cuisses, avant de remonter vers ses fesses, sa taille. Elle sentit ses mains chaudes sur sa peau et frémit, stoppant presque leur baiser alors qu'il remontait le long de son dos en effleurant ses côtes. Il en profita pour tracer un ligne de baiser le long de sa joue et sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans son cou, provoquant des frissons qui la secouèrent toute entière. Profitant d'avoir les mains libres, elle lui retira son T-Shirt et se délecta de la vue qu'il lui offrait. Il n'était pas très musclé, mais bien dessiné, et elle se sentit saliver. Son propre pull se retrouva bientôt au sol, dévoilant le soutien gorge qu'elle avait choisi avec soin, et qui plut véritablement à Kai au vu de son expression.

Elle sentit son érection grandir contre son propre entrejambe brûlant, et il eut l'air de se sentir bientôt à l'étroit. Il la souleva en se relevant pour l'allonger sur son lit - thanks God c'était un deux places - et ils déboutonnèrent mutuellement leurs jeans. Elle dut se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la taille du membre érigé en transparence du caleçon de Kai, mais son expression dut demeurer équivoque car il rit. Dans sa position, elle eut du mal à retirer son jean et il s'en chargea, en profitant pour embrasser ses cuisses, puis presser ses doigts contre sa culotte plus qu'humide, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration mêlées en le sentant contre sa chair, mais avec le tissu comme barrière. Il fit cruellement aller et venir sa main de haut en bas contre ses lèvres, et elle se pressa contre lui, s'empêchant de le supplier d'aller plus loin et plus fort, mais elle gémit suffisamment pour qu'il le devine. Il glissa finalement ses doigts sous le tissu pour venir titiller son clitoris, lui arrachant un petit cri qu'il étouffa en l'embrassant, avant de gémir à son tour lorsqu'elle enroula sa main autour de son pénis en érection. Il lui mordit la lèvre par inadvertance sous le plaisir. Lorsqu'elle sentit son orgasme monter, elle lui attrapa le poignet afin de le stopper.

 _"- Je veux jouir avec toi en moi."_

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, avant d'ouvrir le sachet de la capote. Il retira son caleçon, dévoilant librement son pénis qui semblait encore plus énorme, et l'enfila avant de s'allonger sur l'adolescente qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille afin de le rapprocher. Ils ondulèrent du bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'entrée, puis s'inséra lentement en elle. Sous la sensation, elle se cambra de plaisir avant de se laisser retomber pendant qu'il commençait des va-et-vient. Elle était suffisamment lubrifiée pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas mal malgré la taille de son membre, beaucoup plus conséquente que celle d'aucun partenaire qu'elle avait eus avant. Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'accorde à son rythme et réponde à chacun de ses coups de reins, de plus en plus ardents à mesure que leur plaisir mutuel montait. Elle se remit à gémir en rythme, s'agrippant à ses épaules en y enfonçant ses ongles. Gênée par sa position, elle finit par lui demander d'arrêter. Tout en le gardant en elle, elle les fit basculer pour inverser leurs positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui pendant qu'il était à moitié allongé. Elle ondula de nouveau et frémit. Dans cette position, elle était empalée sur lui de sorte qu'il la pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond. Il suivit le mouvement, leur enlevant un cri à tous les deux. Elle prit une respiration rauque pendant qu'il se redressait et l'embrassait passionnément, pénétrant en même temps sa bouche de sa langue.

Elle gémit quand il recommença à bouger, et suivit le mouvement. Il poussait régulièrement des sons rauques dont il ne semblait pas avoir le contrôle, lorsque les parois de sa partenaire se resserraient. Elle retenait difficilement un orgasme puissant qu'elle sentait monter. Elle plongea dans son cou alors que ses mains passaient dans ses boucles blond foncé, tirant légèrement dessus par moments lorsque le plaisir devenait difficile à contrôler, en prononçant son nom de plus en plus fort. Ses mains à lui allaient et venaient lentement en traçant des lignes brûlantes le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis redescendirent vers ses fesses qu'il saisit à pleines mains quand il eut une convulsion, signe que sa propre jouissance n'était plus loin. Il recula légèrement sa tête afin qu'elle soit obligée de lui faire face et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, se regardant mutuellement perdre le contrôle de leur corps et sombrer dans des abysses de plaisir sans fin. Elle se raidit quand l'intérieur de son corps sembla exploser et lui griffa le dos en s'accrochant à lui, criant son nom alors qu'elle perdait pied. Il bascula juste après elle, poussant un cri rauque tout en lançant ses derniers coups de reins désespérés contre les parois resserrées du vagin de sa partenaire.

Quand leur orgasme mutuel ne fut plus qu'une brûlure balbutiante au fond de leurs bas-ventres, il se retira et les fit basculer sur le côté tout en la conservant dans ses bras. Maintenant que toute la tension sexuelle était redescendue, il se rendait compte du corps frêle qu'il avait dans les bras et qu'il aurait pu briser de ses mains. Elle aurait sûrement des bleus le lendemain, tellement il s'était accroché à elle sans s'en rendre compte. Il en garderait des traces lui aussi, les lignes qu'il sentait brûler dans son dos en témoignaient. Frêle certes, mais elle était loin d'être le chaton fragile auquel il l'avait comparée il y a quelques semaines encore. Bien différente de cette blonde qu'il avait fréquentée il y a peu de temps, qui avait gémi plus qu'elle n'avait agi lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il en était ressorti plus frustré que comblé. Là, il avait vécu une expérience beaucoup plus intéressante qu'il pourrait recommencer dans peu de temps. Elle avait fermé les yeux, mais les rouvrit et se redressa, à son grand regret. Elle le regarda avec une expression assez tendre, encore un peu groggy.

 _"- Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Il est tard."_

Il grimaça légèrement, déçu, et s'assit alors qu'elle se levait afin de se rhabiller, appréciant ses courbes fines dans la lumière artificielle de sa chambre. Il n'avait déjà qu'une envie, l'attraper par la taille et la faire à nouveau sienne. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit son pénis se raidir à nouveau. Il baissa les yeux dessus avec un léger air de reproche, et l'entendit glousser. Elle le regardait d'un air amusé, en T-Shirt et culotte. Il se mit au bord du lit et lui prit le poignet pour la rapprocher de lui avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, possessivement, en commençant déjà à glisser ses mains sous son T-Shirt. Elle se laissa faire et le lui rendit bien, avant de sourire contre ses lèvres et s'éloigner. La flamme du désir brillait dans ses yeux, mais elle était résignée à partir. Il se leva afin de remettre son caleçon et son jean pour l'accompagner vers la porte d'entrée, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de regarder tour à tour ses yeux, sa bouche, son cou couvert de traces explicites. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la retenir, la plaquer au mur pour l'y baiser à nouveau. Les volutes de son parfum étourdissant lui emplissaient le nez, lui faisaient presque perdre la tête. Il avait rarement eu envie de quelqu'un de cette manière, aussi vite après avoir déjà satisfait son désir. Elle remit ses chaussures et son manteau avant de se remettre face à lui.

 _"- On se revoit vendredi."_

Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha pour un baiser supplémentaire en encadrant son visage de ses deux mains. Elle caressa la peau de son torse et son dos nus, éveillant des frissons chez lui, puis recula en souriant en posant la main sur la poignée.

 _"- Faut vraiment que j'y aille... et si on continue je ne vais jamais partir."_

 _"- Ce n'est pas moi que ça ennuierait."_

Elle sourit en baissant légèrement la tête, puis l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il la regarda s'éloigner en tenant la porte légèrement ouverte, et avisa sa soeur Winter qui rentrait au même moment. Bon timing. La cadette regarda l'intruse de haut en bas pour l'évaluer en la saluant, puis fixa son frère. Il ferma la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour le sentir.

 _"- Tu sens la fille et la luxure."_

 _"- Ta gueule."_

Elle rit.

 _"- Vu tes yeux de merlan frit, ça devait être bien. Mieux qu'avec l'autre poufiasse blonde. Elle a l'air gentille."_

Il ne répondit pas, mais Winter vit bien que les commissures de ses lèvres frémissaient comme s'il se retenait de sourire.

 _ **Et voilà ! Effectivement ils n'étaient pas là pour enfiler des perles ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ^-^ Et avant les questions, non je ne pense pas que cette fanfiction finira par une histoire d'amour happily ever after. Ce sera plus qu'une histoire de sexe, mais plus comme des sexfriends. Le courant passe très bien, même trop pour que cela puisse se tranformer en amour. Ils auront des scènes de possessivité je pense, mais pas par sentiments.**_

 _ **Voilà :)**_


	4. Lust

**Je suis de retour. Rating M pour ce chapitre à nouveau ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **J'ai finalement décidé de faire intervenir Serena dans la fiction, la journaliste arrogante de AHS Cult interprétée par Emma Roberts. Je me suis dit qu'en tant que "rivale", elle serait pas mal vu que dans la saison c'est une sacrée peste (comme dans chacun de ses rôles dans AHS j'ai envie de dire aha)**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à vous équiper d'une bouteille d'eau glacée, c'est chaud chaud chaud x)**

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se sentait courbaturée. Elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis un moment et cela se ressentait. Lorsqu'elle repensa à eux la veille, elle sourit pour elle-même, encore enfouie dans sa couette, avant de se lever pour s'habiller. Elle se demanda comment elle allait agir en face de lui puisqu'ils partageaient un cours, avant de se dire qu'elle n'aurait qu'à faire comme les derniers jours où ils s'étaient vus, le saluer et échanger quelques mots avec lui. Cependant, elle s'habilla avec plus de soin, choisissant des vêtements qui dévoileraient davantage ses courbes et laisseraient deviner davantage de promesses. Il commençait à faire froid, mais elle passerait peu de temps dehors. Ravie de sa tenue qui dévoilait suffisamment pour attirer le regard de Kai sans le satisfaire vraiment, elle prit son sac, ses chaussures montantes et se rendit en voiture à la faculté.

Une fois devant la salle de son premier cours, elle attendit une amie qu'elle s'était faite qui ralentit le temps de deux pas en la scannant de haut en bas, surprise de la voir habillée différemment. Sa collègue sourit une fois la surprise passée, l'air complice.

 _"- Dis donc toi, tu m'as caché des choses... qu'as-tu fait cette semaine pour t'habiller comme une dépravée ?"_

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri offensé tout en souriant.

 _"- Tu exagères ! Et il ne s'est rien passé, j'avais juste envie d'être jolie aujourd'hui._

 _\- A d'autres, mais pas à moi ma grande ! Dis-moi tout. Qui est l'heureux élu ? Vu ta tête, c'était bien, je me trompe ?"_

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Son amie était trop perspicace.

 _"- Oui, c'était génial. Et je te mets au défi de trouver qui c'est."_

La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir, passant mentalement en revue tous ceux qui auraient pu avoir une chance, prononçant différents noms, que l'autre s'empressait de nier. Elle était bien loin du compte.

 _"- Bon, ça suffit ! Dis-moi !"_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour vendre la mèche, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une silhouette familière. Elle le regarda approcher. Sur le moment, il ne la remarqua pas, avant de tourner brusquement les yeux vers elle. Son expression se décomposa alors qu'il la déshabillait du regard, puis la fixait de nouveau dans les yeux. Il y avait une faim réelle dans son regard qui éveilla un creux dans son ventre qui demandait déjà urgemment à être comblé. Il passa devant elles en tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction, et elle ne put faire autrement que le suivre du regard alors que son amie s'était tue. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence après qu'il ait tourné au bout du couloir, avant qu'elle ne lui secoue le bras.

 _"- Oh, c'est lui ! C'est Kai Anderson ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la merde dans laquelle tu es... Serena va t'arracher les yeux !"_

 _\- Calme-toi. Serena, c'est la blonde qui le collait il n'y a pas longtemps ?_

 _\- Oui ! Cette peste se vantait d'avoir trouvé le meilleur coup de sa vie et qu'elle comptait bien le garder."_

La jeune femme ricana à ces mots.

 _"- Eh bien visiblement, elle a raté. Mais elle ne mentait pas en parlant du meilleur coup de sa vie, par contre."_

Elles rirent toutes les deux.

 _"- Tu le revois quand ?_

 _\- Demain, normalement. Au départ, on avait juste un exposé à faire..._

 _\- Un exposé sur l'anatomie humaine, j'imagine ?_

 _\- Tchhh, range tes blagues dans ta poche."_

A ce moment, leur professeur arriva pour ouvrir la porte et elles s'installèrent côte à côte. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son cours, ne pensant qu'à Kai et son envie de lui. Elle doutait de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au lendemain après-midi. Il n'était pas seulement charismatique et bien fichu, mais aussi un véritable dieu au lit. Elle avait rarement joui de cette manière dans sa vie, et pourtant il connaissait à peine son corps pour pouvoir stimuler ce qui lui procurait du plaisir de cette manière. Il avait pensé à leur plaisir mutuel, pas seulement au sien propre. Et ce moment où ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux alors qu'ils basculaient... Elle se mordit la lèvre en y repensant et croisa les jambes, comme pour masquer la chaleur qui émanait de son entrejambe.

Le cours fini, elle salua son amie pour s'éloigner, en priant de ne pas croiser Kai. Elle n'était pas sûre de contrôler ses envies si elle le voyait. Elle ne le croisa finalement pas, mais par contre, devant la salle de son cours de philosophie, l'attendait Serena. Celle-ci lui fit face, bras croisés et menton haut.

 _"- C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte sur Kai et toi ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur Kai et moi ?_

 _\- Votre petit moment torride dans les couloirs avant-hier soir. Et il paraît que vous avez couché ensemble hier."_

La jeune fille soupira. Les nouvelles allaient vite.

 _"- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Serena."_

 _"- Ca me concerne parce qu'il est chasse gardée, pétasse. Tu l'approches encore une fois, et je te jure que tu vas le regretter."_

Elle soupira de nouveau, excédée.

 _"- Tu le lui diras toi-même. Je te signale que c'est lui qui m'a embrassée le premier."_

Sur ces mots, elle rentra dans la salle sans attendre de réponse rageuse de la blonde et s'installa à une table au hasard. Elle consulta son téléphone avant que le professeur n'arrive, et vit qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs messages. Un de ses ex-partenaires qui la fit grincer des dents :

 _"Sacrée tenue, aujourd'hui. C'est pour que je puisse te la retirer ?"_

Elle lui envoya une réponse froide. Eux deux, c'était du passé. Il y en avait un autre de ses parents qui la prévenaient qu'ils rentreraient tard et son visage s'illumina. Le dernier était de Kai.

 _"Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai eu envie de te faire quand je t'ai vue dans cette tenue..."_

Le message datait d'avant le début de son premier cours. Elle y répondit en vitesse.

 _"Tu pourras tout faire ce soir si tu viens chez moi. Mes parents ne seront pas là."_

Elle ajouta son adresse ensuite puis s'intéressa au cours que le professeur commençait à déclamer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle devrait se dépêcher de rentrer pour ranger un peu sa chambre. Maintenant, elle avait encore plus de mal à se concentrer.

Elle finissait une heure plus tôt que lui et s'échappa vite. Il l'avait fixée d'un regard brûlant pendant tout le cours qu'ils partageaient ce jour-là, et elle avait fait exprès de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'aurait été trop dur de résister à l'envie de le toucher sinon. Elle le regarda de loin en sortant de la salle alors qu'il était encore assis, et attendit qu'il la regarde entre deux dernières prises de notes. Elle se mordit ostensiblement la lèvre inférieure en effleurant son décolleté avant de s'éloigner comme une voleuse. Ce n'était pas très subtil, mais vu la tête qu'il avait faite, ça avait eu le mérite de marcher.

Une fois chez elle, elle rangea en quatrième vitesse tout ce qui traînait et aurait pu occasionner des questions gênantes, puis vérifia ses cheveux, si son maquillage n'avait pas trop coulé, de quoi elle avait l'air dans son miroir, soudain peu sûre d'elle. Elle avait vu par trois fois comme elle lui plaisait dans la journée, mais se posait encore la question adolescente "et s'il n'aimait pas ?". Au final, elle haussa les épaules et prit une grande inspiration. S'il n'aimait finalement pas sa tenue, il la lui enlèverait de toute manière. Lorsqu'elle entendit toquer, elle se regarda une dernière fois, passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et regarda une nouvelle fois sa silhouette de profil. Elle-même ignorait les raisons de cette soudaine sur-attention sur elle-même. Puis elle descendit les escaliers de sa maison pour ouvrir la porte. Kai se trouvait juste devant, le nez en l'air, qu'il baissa pour la regarder. Est-ce qu'il surprit cette expression incertaine qui se disputait au désir chez elle ? Le fait est qu'il resta à l'observer au lieu de littéralement se jeter sur elle, comme si lui-même hésitait soudain sur la décision à prendre.

Finalement, il tendit la main vers elle, que la jeune femme prit pour l'emmener à l'intérieur et refermer la porte sur eux. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tendit sa main libre vers son torse et posa sa paume à plat sur sa poitrine. Il devait sûrement se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il gardait sa main résolument serrée autour de ses doigts. Elle fit remonter sa paume vers son épaule, puis le long de son cou jusqu'à l'avoir à la racine de ses cheveux, sur la nuque, et leva les yeux vers les siens. Comme la veille, elle se retrouva sous un faisceau obscur qui la cloua sur place, un véritable puits sans fond, une entropie où elle se noyait. D'une légère pression, elle l'invita à se baisser vers elle et l'embrassa enfin, retirant le bonnet gris qu'il portait sur sa tignasse désordonnée qu'elle aimait déjà trop, et le jeta par terre. D'abord hésitante, elle en demanda plus d'elle-même, lâchant sa main pour poser la sienne sur sa nuque elle aussi, et approfondissant leur baiser. Elle caressa ses lèvres du bout de la langue, retenant de justesse un premier gémissement lorsqu'il la prit par la taille pour la plaquer étroitement contre lui. Il bougea ses pieds et elle se laissa diriger jusque vers le mur contre lequel il l'adossa rudement, glissant en même temps ses mains sous son T-Shirt. Il fit glisser ses mains ouvertes depuis ses hanches jusqu'à ses côtes, récoltant un rire incontrôlé de sa partenaire qu'il découvrait chatouilleuse, puis explora sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge qu'il devinait en dentelle au toucher. La respiration de l'adolescente s'était accélérée. Il rompit leur baiser pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire en prononçant par intermittence ses premiers mots depuis qu'il était arrivé.

 _"- Si tu savais comme j'ai dû me retenir depuis que je t'ai vue ce matin... Retenir toutes mes pensées lubriques pour ne pas bander en plein milieu des salles de cours... Ni de te sauter dessus cet après-midi en cours, et avant que tu partes... Tu as été d'une cruauté que je n'aurais jamais deviné sous tes airs d'ange."_

Il arpenta son cou du bout des lèvres, la chatouillant de son souffle, cherchant le point qui la ferait se tendre et en demander plus, tout en se délectant de son odeur rendue capiteuse par le désir qu'elle ressentait, lui faisant presque tourner la tête. Toute son attention à elle était tournée vers ces lèvres coquines dont elle devinait le sourire, la rendant presque incapable de lui rendre même la moitié de ce qu'il lui infligeait. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler lorsqu'il la mordilla au niveau de la carotide et ne put retenir un gémissement lascif en plantant ses ongles dans son épaule. Elle profita de cette prise pour lui retirer d'un mouvement son T-Shirt - il avait tombé la veste dès le moment où ils s'étaient embrassés - et se délecta de la vue qu'il lui offrait puisqu'il avait été obligé de se reculer afin de le passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle se plaqua contre lui et sa chaleur avant de prendre un léger élan afin d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, sentant plus que jamais son érection à travers leurs jeans. Il prit ses fesses à pleines mains pour la soutenir et plaquer leurs bassins plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre, s'arrachant lui-même un grognement de plaisir. De quel pouvoir était-elle pourvue pour l'exciter aussi rapidement ?

Elle l'interrompit dans leur nouveau baiser qui ne cessait de s'intensifier.

 _"- Ma chambre est au premier étage, la deuxième porte à droite..."_

Sa voix rauque acheva de le mettre en transe. Il dut la poser au sol car il aurait été incapable de monter les escaliers en la portant même si elle était légère, mais la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute sur son lit et ne perde l'équilibre en arrière. Il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle et retira enfin son haut pour découvrir effectivement son soutien gorge en dentelle noire transparente, qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le haut de coton. Il prit quelques secondes pour regarder sa poitrine avant d'y poser sa bouche et éveiller les deux tétons roses pas complètement érigés, guidé par les gémissements de sa partenaire qui se faisaient plus aigus que la veille. Il traça une ligne humide le long de son abdomen qu'il sentait frémir sous son souffle, puis déboutonna son jean qu'il fit lentement glisser le long de ses jambes avant de revenir vers la place qui l'intéressait. Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux pour avoir son approbation avant de s'amuser à titilller ses chairs délicates à travers le tissu de sa culotte, déjà bien humide et qui irradiait de chaleur. Ses propres vêtements commençaient à lui paraître étroits. Il arpenta son entrée de bas en haut, cherchant où elle était la plus sensible, avant de lui enlever sa culotte pour y avoir accès directement. Ses soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus courts, signe que son plaisir montait vers le point culminant. Il s'arrêta à ce moment-là après un dernier baiser intime avant de remonter l'embrasser.

Elle goûta la saveur de ses intérieurs sur ses lèvres, avant de s'intéresser aux derniers vêtements qu'il avait encore sur lui. Elle déboutonna son jean et le lui abaissa, découvrant son érection conséquente sur laquelle elle posa la paume, le faisant sursauter. Elle gloussa en le regardant d'un air amusé, avant de faire suivre à son caleçon la même route que son pantalon. Elle caressa son membre de bas en haut, soupesant ses bourses. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle commença de longs va-et-vient sur sa verge, prenant son temps elle aussi pour découvrir ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Elle y posa ses lèvres pour accompagner le mouvement de ses mains, taquinant tour à tour ses bourses puis son extrémité, souriant lorsqu'il produisait de légers gémissements de plaisir qui ressemblaient presque à de la surprise. Lorsqu'il commença à se tendre, il posa la main sur son épaule pour lui signifier d'arrêter, puis sortit une capote de son pantalon au sol pour l'enfiler le long de son membre. Kai resta dans sa position semi-allongée, et elle s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Elle l'embrassa longuement sans faire de mouvement pour s'empaler sur lui, mais le laissant quand même frôler ses entrées. Il grogna de frustration en tentant vainement de la pénétrer, jusqu'au moment où elle commença à s'asseoir sur lui, lentement, en le regardant dans les yeux comme pour le défier d'essayer de l'empaler sur sa longueur. Il serra les dents en se retenant de le faire, jusqu'à la fin où il atteignit les derniers centimètres de lui-même, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle n'en resta pas là et fit un mouvement de bassin qui le fit gémir fortement à son tour, se cramponnant à ses hanches en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, ils s'accordèrent sur leurs mouvements. Elle se raidissait déjà, et il sentait ses parois se resserrer autour de son membre. Lui-même n'était pas loin d'éjaculer. Elle ferma les yeux en s'accrochant à ses épaules tout en redoublant d'intensité dans ses mouvements. Sa respiration se raccourcissait pendant que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un O muet. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou comme auparavant, avant de se raviser et les inverser leurs positions afin qu'elle se retrouve en-dessous.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et encaissa ses coups de reins puissants alors que son orgasme commençait à monter comme une bulle vers la surface. Leurs cris synchrones s'intensifièrent et ils atteignirent leur jouissance presque au même moment, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme des perdus cherchant à garder un point d'ancrage. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de ses hanches, alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans son dos. Il donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant que le plaisir ne commence à retomber, enleva sa capote et y fit un noeud pour la jeter dans une poubelle à proximité du lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos et elle s'installa sur son torse, face à lui, les yeux entrouverts sur une expression de pure béatitude qu'il avait très certainement lui aussi. Il l'enlaça et caressa son dos de bas en haut en savourant la courbe de ses reins, avant de remonter et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux en encadrant son visage. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

 _"- Si on m'avait dit qu'on finirait par coucher ensemble, je n'y aurais pas cru._

 _\- Remercie ton manque de discrétion, sinon je ne t'aurais probablement pas remarquée."_

Elle se redressa légèrement en rougissant.

 _"- Comment ça, manque de discrétion ?"_

Il rit.

 _"- Comment ne pas te louper en train de me regarder de haut en bas dès que j'étais dans les parages ? Au départ on me l'a fait remarquer, puis j'ai fait plus attention par moi-même. Et tu m'as plu aussi."_

Elle détourna le regard, embarrassée. A ce moment, son téléphone sonna. Elle le prit sur sa table de chevet et regarda l'écran, puis fronça les sourcils.

 _"- Ca ne va pas ?"_

Elle secoua la tête.

 _"- Si. Juste mes parents qui me préviennent qu'ils dormiront à l'hôtel ce soir. Tu veux rester dormir ?"_

L'idée était plus que tentante, surtout qu'en se décalant pour prendre son téléphone, le drap s'était légèrement tendu et soulignait la forme de ses fesses et de ses reins, l'attirant une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

 _"- J'aurais aimé, mais je dois rentrer chez moi ce soir._

 _\- Reste au moins manger."_

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Elle grimaça soudain.

 _"- En fait, je sais pas s'il reste grand-chose à manger. Viens, je vais vérifier. Si y'a rien, je commanderai."_

Elle se leva en chassant les draps et s'étira légèrement dans le début de pénombre et il se retrouva de nouveau scotché devant sa plastique qu'il trouvait si parfaite. Elle était gracile bien que ses courbes soient bien prononcées, la peau pâle, presque cristalline avec la lumière grise du dehors. Comme il avait présumé la veille, elle avait effectivement quelques traces sur les hanches et les épaules, vestiges de sa poigne un peu trop brutale la veille. Elle se baissa pour récupérer un T-Shirt froissé et un short en coton, avant de lui lancer ses propres affaires, l'air amusé.

 _"- Va falloir t'en remettre."_

Mais c'est elle qui eut du mal à déglutir en le voyant se lever dans son plus simple appareil. Il sourit d'un air de voyou en remarquant son expression et se permit de prendre le temps de s'habiller afin de la laisser en profiter.

 _"- Ca va aller ?"_

Elle émit un léger bruit méprisant qui le fit rire, puis il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle agrippa son T-Shirt pour l'attirer à elle avant de laisser ses mains descendre d'une manière suggestive qui le fit haleter contre sa bouche, avant de s'éloigner. Contrarié, il la suivit dans les escaliers, se promettant de ne pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le suivant prévoit un lemon bien acide aussi, mais ils vont dialoguer un peu plus même si ce ne sera rien de très profond !**

 **Bonne soirée à vous :)**


	5. Des nouvelles

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas mettre à jour la fiction sur ce petit couple. Vraiment. Mais j'ai eu le malheur d'expérimenter deux fois de suite un gros bug sur Word Pad une première fois, qui m'a bloquée empêchée moralement de reprendre la fanfiction (que j'avais en plus de ça plutôt bien avancé). Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que le texte a carrément disparu. Pourtant, le document pesait toujours le même nombre de Ko. Et il faisait le même nombre de pages aussi. En fait, c'était comme si j'avais appuyé pendant des heures sur la touche espace de mon clavier sans rien écrire. Je l'ai finalement reprise il y a peu de temps, en même temps qu'une fanfiction sur Narnia qui me tenait à cœur. Et quand j'ai fini celle sur Narnia, j'ai enregistré et redémarré l'ordinateur avant d'ouvrir Word Pad de nouveau pour publier le premier chapitre… Et HORREUR, plus rien non plus, à part des espaces, et de même pour celle-ci ! Là j'ai vraiment câblé par contre et j'ai demandé de l'aide à mes connaissances. Finalement, une amie a demandé à quelqu'un qui faisait de l'informatique en amateur, qui a pris le contrôle de mon ordinateur depuis le sien pour voir, avec mon autorisation. Et malheureusement, les deux documents sont irrécupérables :( je n'ai plus qu'à réécrire mon texte sur Narnia. J'ai au moins la chance d'avoir déjà publié le début de celle-ci, sur Kai et cette fille… Même si je dois tout reprendre ensuite. Enfin bref ! Lorsque j'aurai repris courage, vous aurez la suite ! Et du coup, j'ai retenu la leçon : je n'utiliserai plus Word Pad, et j'ai téléchargé Open Office :)

Bonne soirée à vous !


End file.
